


Of Souls Departed And Those Still Here

by Red_Riding_Hood_And_The_Sourwollf (original_nxme_here)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ghosts, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Necromancer Stiles Stilinski, Necromancy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/original_nxme_here/pseuds/Red_Riding_Hood_And_The_Sourwollf
Summary: Stiles has always been different from others his age. Besides his endless energy and strange intelligence and knowledge, he also had many 'imaginary' friends.He has a gift, one that has been in his family since its beginning.They are necromancer.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles's nickname – Jasny Duszą – means "Bright Soul" according to Google Translate, if it is translated wrong, can someone please provide me with an actual translation, thanks.

Stiles had always been different from the other kids his age. Besides his endless energy and strange intelligence and knowledge, he also had many 'imaginary' friends. From Lisa, the woman with scratches across her face to Ben, the older man who always manages to make Stiles laugh and Daniel, with the strange marks around his throat who is kind of sad to talk to and quick to anger.

It takes his parents a while to notice that something is wrong, and when they do. . .or it's better to say when his mom does, she's a mix of ecstatic and sad. She tells Stiles all about their family history, about magic men able to call forth strange creatures and women who ran with wolves. She tells him that her family name, the one she didn't want to give up, but did for his dad, _Głośnikśmierć_ , _Death Speaker_ , to symbolize what they are.

Necromancers.

The _Głośnikśmierć_ , as they have been known for the last few years, have always been blessed with the ability to see between Worlds, the ability to call forth those lost to this physical realm, to speak and learn from those who have passed on.

A gift, that's what his mother told him, though not everyone would call it such. Not everyone could handle the gift they have been given. Some were driven crazy by the Souls, some went mad with the power over Life and Death. Some had to be put down.

Once his mother realized that he had inherited the gift, and just how powerful he was, she began to teach him. The first lesson that he was taught was that he could tell no one what he was learning, or about his abilities. Some people would try to take advantage of him, would covet the gift from themselves, some would haunt him for what he could do, call him an abomination and a freak, he wasn't any of those things though, he was his mother's Little Jasny Duszą, her special boy. He promised not to tell anyone, not even his dad or Scott, and they continued with the lessons.

He learned how to tune to Souls out first. As he grew, more and more Spirits would be drawn to his power, and he had to be able to force his attention of them, to ignore the loudest and oldest Souls. When a teacher noticed that sometimes he focused on other things, other than his work or the lessons, they made him see a specialist where he was diagnosed with ADHD. His mother said this was a good thing, gave him an excuse to focus on something else, to talk until the sound of the Soul was drowned out. She also gave him a necklace, one that had been in the family for generations. A heirloom, she said with a smile. This will help you with your gift.

He learned many things from his mother, not just the Death Magic. He learned magic that Witches and Druids without the necromantic gift would learn, learned about the other creatures out there, werewolves and vampires, and hunters that were sometimes worse than any other being out there, who would kill entire families without proof of any wrongdoings just because they were something. . .more, something special.

The Hales, his mother would repeat. If you are ever in trouble and can't find me, go to the Hales, tell them you are a Spark, and they will protect you until I can get there. Remember Jasny Duszą, find the Hales.

Every day, he learned something new, perfected something new, surpassed what his mother expected of him. You are much more powerful than I thought Stiles, she would smile, so much more powerful. You'll be great one day, will do something spectacular.

She had him start his own Grimoire, and his own diary, to add to all the family ones she had. One day you will have to teach your children these things Stiles, and the best thing to do is to reflect what it was like for you to learn them the first time.

It took him weeks to realize that there was something wrong with his mother. When he first started seeing the signs, she would tell him not to worry, that she had everything under control, that she would protect her child, that nothing would hurt him.

When his father noticed, he forced her to the hospital, where Scott's mom took blood and ran tests and asked questions before a doctor came in to see her. Frontototemporal dementia, they said, mental deterioration. Stiles didn't understand what exactly it was until he was able to look it up in one of the medical books at the library

 _Progressive nerve cell loss_ , he read, _deterioration in behaviour and personality, language and motor skills._

His mother was dying.

He later learned, when sitting in her hospital room, his father working late hours at the Sheriff's department, that she had been hunting a Spirit on her own, an angry Soul of a witch murdered by hunters who wanted revenge and took it out on Claudia Stilinski who was protecting her town. She was cursed with a slow death, a painful death not just for her, but for all of those she cared for and that cared for her in return. The worst sort of revenge.

She died months later, with Stiles alone in her hospital room, his father away at work. She made him promise that he wouldn't tell anybody about what he could do, made him swear on his gift and on her Soul. He watched as she became a Spirit, and disappeared with a whispered _I love you_.

He still hasn't really forgiven his father for running away from his issues, for leaving behind a son with a dying mother, for turning to drinking instead of caring for a grieving child.

The books and ingredients and jewellery and clothing that had been passed on for generations was now all his, all that history packed away in a few trunks in his closet. It was his job to maintain the traditions now, his job to continue learning the Magic, to make sure he knew everything that the next generation would need to know. He read and learned and surrounded himself in the craft, for it was all that he had left of his mother and even though there were some days where he wanted to abandon his gift and burn all of this history, he never did because his mother would be so disappointed in him if he did, and if there was one thing he couldn't do, it was let down the person that meant the most to him in the world, the only person who knew and shared what he could do.

So, he memorized the uses of chamomile and sage and how to protect against negative entities. He learned the Runes and how to place them together just right to produce wards and weapons. He taught himself how to banish Dark Souls.

It was at this time when a young girl came to him, she was full of smiles, but she had sad eyes. Paige, she whispered when he asked her name. My name is Paige. I died from a werewolf bite that didn't take, though my boyfriend might say he caused my death. He put me out of my misery see, he saved me from a death full of pain.

He smiled back at her. If I ever meet him I'll tell him that you don't blame him.

I don't want to leave quite yet, she mumbled.

It's okay to be scared, he said softly. I would be to, if I was in your position. However, you're allowed to stay with me, until you can move on.

I'd like that.

Months later, all of the Hales, save three, died in a fire. Only one came to him, Talia, the Alpha. She had been friends with his mother, so he saw her on occasion, though not very often.

A hunter did it, she stated. Kate Argent, a horrible girl who took advantage of a hurt boy to learn about us and kill us all in one fell sweep.

She had departed with a word of warning. Stay away from the Argents, Young Necromancer, they bring nothing but death and destruction and call it saving lives and construction. They don't care who they hurt, as long as they get the kill.

Thank you for the advice, he had whispered to the empty room. I'll try to help your son.

The next day when he saw Derek and Laura Hale in the Sheriff's department, he wrote a message on a napkin and made sure it got to Derek's hand.

 _It's not your fault_ , he had written. _You didn't do this Derek_.

The siblings fled to New York within a week, leaving behind a burnt house, a town full of memories, and an Uncle who wasn't healing. They weren't seen for years. One of them wasn't seen alive again.

Poor Derek, Paige had breathed. He just can't catch a break can he?

All he could do was nod.

Life had continued after the Hale fire, though Stiles just pushed himself harder. He never wanted to be caught off-guard like the Hales. Paige helped him with the things she could, with the things she couldn't, Stiles was usually able to find some pathetic or a harmless Dark Soul. He spent a lot of time in the cemetery, though he was able to say it was because of his mother, though she wasn't even buried there. She had been cremated like all _Głośnikśmier,_ her ashes added to the locket Stiles wore and in the Preserve.

Everything went to Hell the night that half of a body (half of Laura's body, half of a werewolf's body) was found in the Preserve. Stiles convinced Scott to come with him to find it, to put her to rest, to see if anything was coming to town that Stiles had to worry about (though Scott was not informed of the last parts). They were separated and Scott was Bitten.

Nothing was ever the same after that, it couldn't be.


	2. Chapter One

The first time he had met Derek Hale had been a slightly terrifying experience in the woods while looking for Scott's inhaler.

No, that was a lie. The first time he had met Derek had been when he was six, and Derek was fourteen. They had only talked for a few minutes, Stiles's mother and Talia Hale, the alpha and Derek's mother, talking quietly in the next room. They hadn't even really talked, Stiles had quietly sat and played with his toy truck and Derek had watched him reluctantly, before fleeing when their mother's returned. Stiles had later played with Cora, the Hale child the same age as him.

It wasn't really a surprise that Derek didn't remember him, over the years of friendship between their mothers before both of their deaths, Stiles hadn't spent much time with Derek. Mostly it was Laura, the future alpha, and Talia the current alpha, and maybe Cora. Laura had been awesome, had always seemed so interested in his magic, had been happy to answer his questions about werewolves in return. Laura had this aura about her, this strange quality that made her presence both calming and enjoyable. Even then, he knew she would make a great alpha.

So the first time that Stiles meets Derek isn't that awkward and scary conversation in the preserve, but it was the first time Scott had met him, and the first time Stiles had seen him in years.

He did give back to inhaler though, which was a plus, even if Scott wouldn't need it again. Derek must have been able to smell it on the teen. Werewolves, he was told by Laura once, many, many moons ago, had a particular smell about them that other wolves picked up on. They could distinguish between pack-wolves and not-pack-wolves easily, and Derek, a wolf of amazing pedigree (dog jokes aside) must have been able to smell a not-pack-wolf miles away.

So giving back the inhaler must be a part of some bigger plan. Or maybe Stiles was just paranoid and insane and Derek's senses were stilted after losing his sister and alpha.

Yes, it had been Laura Hale who had been cut in half in the Preserve, Laura the sweet girl, the eldest Hale, the alpha. Which meant there was a new alpha werewolf out there, one who had bit his best friend. He was going to assume that it wasn't Derek, because the guy couldn't really afford to lost anymore family, and it didn't seem like he was the time of guy who would off his last surviving sister to something as stupid as the alpha power.

But, who knew. It had been a long time since Stiles had seen Derek last, as said before, and even then he hadn't known the boy well.

So, as they were walking back to the Jeep, Stiles explained to Scott who exactly Derek Hale was and what happened to his family (leaving out the werewolf part, he still had to find a way to convince the boy about what exactly he had turned into). After dropping Scott off at his house, he turned to Paige.

"He was your boyfriend, wasn't he?" he asked, a multitude of other questions floating around in his head, though this one seemed to be the most prudent.

"He was," she said sombrely. "He's been through so much, I can barely see the boy I had fallen in love with in him."

And then he remembered Talia's words. A hunter, an Argent, had manipulated her son with sex and lies of love and somehow gotten information out of him about how to kill them all. It made more sense now, knowing that Paige had been a girlfriend of Derek's, explained how a born wolf hadn't been able to hear the lies or smell the wolfsbane on the hunter. He had been in mourning for a love lost to soon.

"I'll help him," he stated, not looking at the Spirit beside him. "I'll help him, starting by getting rid of this alpha."

☾●☽

Allison was a girl that had just moved to Beacon Hills, a place that didn't get many new people. It attracted the attention of most new people, however Stiles didn't really care. It wasn't until the next day, while driving to school, listening to Scott speak in awe of her, that he learned the alarming information.

"She's so beautiful Stiles. Like you wouldn't believe. And she smells like flowers and freshly baked cookies. And last night she brought in this dog that she ran over and. . .God, she's so beautiful and so nice because she was really concerned about that dog. And Deaton was out, so it was just me and her. And did you know her last name was Argent, like how cool was that?"

Stiles managed not to slam on the breaks but it was a near thing. "Argent?"

"Yeah," Scott smiles with large puppy-dog eyes. "Do you think it's like Italian or something?"

"No, it's French," Stiles said distantly. "It means silver." And Hecate, would Stiles catch a break with this situation. He still hadn't managed to convince Scott of his new found condition without him thinking it was a joke, and now the new wolf was consorting with Argents. Of course.

Stiles barely hears Scott say. "Wow, awesome."

☾●☽

So, Scott had made first line. Not surprising with his unknown werewolf reflexes. Stiles was still on the bench. This was probably for the best.

"I need you to come to my house tonight," Stiles told Scott after practice.

"Dude," Scott said, eyes earnest and wide. "I need to get ready for the party tonight. I invited Allison to it, I can't just ditch her."

He stopped walking, Scott copying his actions. "Scott, as your life-long best friend and the brains behind our operations, I am telling you to come to my house tonight. I need to tell you something important. If you aren't there, I will tell your mom about the time with his expensive wine and the neighbour's cat and I will tell Allison everything I know about you. Will she still want to be seen with you if she knew you slept with a stuffed bunny until you were twelve?"

Scott is pale, eyes wide and terror evident. Good, being best friends with this idiot still had its upsides. "Meet me at my house, five o'clock."

☾●☽

"I'm a werewolf?" Scott deadpanned. "How stupid do you think I am, Stiles?"

"Okay one, you do not want me to answer that question dude. Two, I can prove that I'm not lying if you sit your ass down. And three, sit the fuck down McCall, we're not done." Sometimes Scott needs tough love and harsh words to actually listen to the things he is saying. It makes sense though, convincing someone that they are a werewolf is totally something that Stiles would do if he had the time and motivation.

To prove to Scott that he's telling the truth about werewolves, he going to have to give away some of his secrets, like what he is. He wouldn't tell Scott he was a necromancer but he could give him to next best thing."The reason I know you're a werewolf is because I'm a Spark," he says. "A Spark does spells and rituals and has magic, like a witch but much more powerful." He creates a small fireball in his hand, throwing it at his friend where it explodes into glitter. "Ta-da!"

Scott sits in silence before saying, "I'm going to have to cancel my date, aren't I?"

**Author's Note:**

> I have a basic outline of where the story line for this is going, if I do continue it. If anyone has any things that they would want to see, then I can try to add them into it before I have a solid plot. Also, I may just keep it as is, and just make it a one-shot.


End file.
